It Is Destined
by KlausIsMyDrug
Summary: Klaus is king. To all an everyone else he is known as "The Monster King" A king that doesn't believe in love, wants someone by his sides for all time. Tatia, a young woman with a pure heart. Her world is torn upside down when she is taken captive by "The Monster King" Will she be able to safe Klaus? Even from himself? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

First Fan Fiction So Please Go Easy On Me Lovelies. I'm A Huge Klaus/Tatia Fan Since No One Really Writes About Them. Please Read And Let Me Know What You All Think.

* * *

**_She had been taken captive against her will. Being dragged from the warmth & comfort of her bed an into the dead of cold night. The men that took her captive could only work for one person but Tatia didn't know who. The nighttime was never the greatest to anyone even the purest of hearts. Her weak fragile body tried to keep up with her, but she gives into the darkness as her minds slips into the deep dark abyss._**

**_Tatia had just found out earlier out in the day that her mother had died of the fever. Leaving her alone and weak. Tatia's body is dragged along the ground as she is taken to the main palace. _**

**_Sometime in the middle of the night: Tatia is drawn out from her deep dark slumber as sweat beads appear across her forehead. She was breathing deeply hard as she choked back her sobs. Covering her face as she tried to muffle her loud sobs of her grief. She stops crying as she feels that she isn't alone. She jumps up an out of the bed as she as she pulled out a dagger from her stockings. _**

**_Tatia's father had showed her how to use a knife from an early age. Even at the young age of thirteen, she had learned how to use a sword as well. But as she got older, she carried a dagger everywhere she went. Whether she went hunting or used it for protection. She didn't care if others her age laughed at her. But even now in the dark chamber. She could barely see who had interrupted her sleep. _**

**_"I ask who are to interrupt my sleep sir?" _**

**_She was proud yes, but she refused to show any weakness in front of her intruder. He doesn't answer or response as she wished. She holds out the dagger in defense but all she hears are the low chuckles from her intruder. _**

**_"Oh dear girl you have a lot to learn when you're my palace. I answer to no one, not even you little one." _**

**_Before Tatia can even react her back hits the wall with a soft thud as he finally reveals his face. Even in the dark room with a few lit candles, she could make out his facial features. His face could of been carved from stone, with his masculinty defining his features. He looked into her eyes as they held a fire in them he had never seen from any woman before. Her breath hitches in the back of her throat as he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. He was so gentle with her, that they might of looked like long lost lovers. But now that wasn't the case. Her intruder looked at her with excitement an adoration as he ran his thumb across her soft plump lips. _**

**_He smirks at her with a look of mischief in his eyes as he pulled back a bit. _**

**_"Forgive me love, let me introduce myself. For I am the lord Niklaus, Niklaus is the name my father gave me please call me Klaus." _**

**_Tatia stood still as a statue as she took in everything he had just said. She had been taken captive by non other the monster king. She had heard stories about him in the past few years. She looks at him as she is seething with anger. Her brown eyes turn to almost black in color as she snarls at him. _**

**_"If you're the Lord Niklaus then what do you want with me? You drag me from the comfort of my home in the middle of the night and for what Klaus?" _**

**_Klaus looked at the young woman before him, she had a fire he had thought never existed in such a woman. For all women threw themselves at him. he smirked as he looked at the woman named Tatia. _**

**_"Well my dear you are here for a reason only one could fulfill, and that my darling Tatia..." _**

**_He pauses as he pressed his body against hers letting her know what she had done to him. She bites her lip as she feels the bugle in his pants. Tatia turns her head away from him as a slight flush rises in her cheeks. Even her body had betrayed her by his closeness. Her heart rate increases as she feels his hot breath on her face. Klaus grips her chin in his forefinger and thumb as he forced her to look at him. _**

**_"Darling Tatia, I've kept an eye on you for sometime now. I'm impressed at the strength you possess. Even as you buried your loving mother. And I've made up my mind love, you are to be my wife." _**

**_Tatia gives out a laugh as she thought he was joking, her laughter is cut off her air being cut off. Klaus had grabbed her by the throat as he snarls and growls. _**

**_"Oh Tatia, you have a lot to learn." He releases her and grabs her by the elbow as he led her back to the bed. "Now get some sleep for we a have a big day ahead of us dear. I want you well rested for our wedding tomorrow night." _**

**_Tatia gave him a dirty look, if only looks to kill. "And what if I refuse to do as you wish?" _**

**_Klaus' face becomes completely void of any emotions as he takes in her question. He snarls as he bit into his wrist, placing his wrist against her mouth. He forces her to drink his blood, and with one quick flick of a wrist he snaps her neck..._**

**_Hours later in the middle of the night, there lies a body of a woman. Upon first glance one would think she was dead. but in reality she wasn't. The body of Tatia Petrova had been broken, her soul reborn into the body of a vampire. Still the same body same looks but her mind and soul where between life and death. A low groan slips past her lips as she opens her eyes. Having to blink a few times as all was hazy as if she was looking through a fog. Tatia lies there dazed in confusion for her memory had slipped off the cliff an into the deep dark abyss. Her body ached all over as if she had been trampled by a stampede of horses. Lifting her hand as she brings it to her throat. She licked her lips and cringed has she felt her lips where chapped and dried out. Her throat felt dry and parched as if she had walked through the Sahara for days on end without a single drop of water. Tatia sits up as all memories came rushing back to her._**

**_"I remember everything."_**

**_Sitting up slowly as she let out another groan of pain. Her body had never been through so much hurt and pain before. Coming to her senses she realizes that she's not alone anymore or she never was. Pulling the knife from beneath the pillow as she panics, but she's stopped as the dark figure blurs over to her and stops her. "No need to harm yourself love."_**

**_Tatia felt her heart skip a beat or two as she recognized that voice. The voice that had haunted her every waken nightmare, every dream she ever had. Within her short lifetime, the voice followed her everywhere she went. Her palms are soon covered in sweat and her forehead covered in swear beads. Her voice stuck in her throat as she looked at the dark figure as he finally stepped out from the shadows. Finding her voice as she looked up at him. Niklaus is what his name was. Anger and frustration seep into her bones as she climbed out of the bed. With a deep sigh she walks away from him. "What is it that you want Niklaus?" Tatia already knew his answer. He wanted her by his side for all time or so she thought, otherwise he wouldn't of forced her to drink his blood ._**

**_"You know my answer dear Tatia. I need someone by my side a queen to be mine for all time. An I chose you for a certain reason."_**

**_Tatia turns around and bares her eyes into his as if she was looking into his dark black soul. "I have nothing to offer you Niklaus. Whatever you are looking for it's not in here or bestowed within me. You have no right to force me to do something that I don't want." Niklaus walks over to her and took a hold of her by her shoulders ._**

**_"Listen to me Tatia..."_**  
**_Niklaus doesn't get a chance to finish for Tatia had pried herself from his grip, and slaps him across the face with full force_**

**_._**  
**_"I belong to no one Niklaus, especially you."_**

**_With her final words Tatia runs out of the bed chamber. Her feet pounding against the hard wooden floor as she ran for her life. The dryness in her throat had gotten worst by ths time and she knew what had to be done. Grabbing a maid by the collar she pins the maid against the wall as she growls. The screams of the maid could be heard from every corner of the manor that Niklaus had for a home. Taking a huge chunk of flesh out of the neck she tasted the sweet coppery taste of blood flow into her mouth, an down her throat. Tatia let go of the maid as she didn't care what happened to her. Using her new found vampire speed she ran towards the front of the manor. Swinging the front door open and Tatia made her escape. Running off into the night as she fled from Niklaus._**

**_Tatia ran as far as her feet could carry her, by the early lights of dawn she had to take cover for she had didn't possess a daylight ring. As of now Tatia Petrova was no more. The young girl she once was dead the moment her neck was snapped by Niklaus Mikaelson._**

* * *

**_Please review and let me know if I should continue or not. I have other Klatia stories in mind, but this is just the first so please go east on me. _**

**_Thank you for reading.. :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the couple of reviews. Positive in take that the story is good so far. Always a pleasure hear from admired readers.**

* * *

She was lost, an empty shell of a woman. Her body had become battered and torn from the constant running she had done. The young woman that had once called herself Tatia, was a lost soul. She ran through the night, the woods had become her home. It felt like years possibly even centuries since she fled from Niklaus.

Feeding from the animals that wandered the earth, maybe a hunter or two a week. In reality it had only been two months, two months and twenty days to be exact since she fled. Tatia never would admit it to anyone not even herself, she felt a connection with Niklaus or as the people called him "The Monster King." So many stories where told throughout the village she once called home. Tatia remembers growing up, that men from her village Would go on a hunting trip, only to come back with only a few men returning. Stories of hunters being torn limb from limb even their hearts being ripped out. Tatia remembers how she once heard her father telling her mother, that he was going to "take of that monster" once and for all. That was the last time she ever saw her father. Not even a goodbye hug, nothing. It was only a few days later that news of her father's death by an animal attack reached her family door. Very slowly, Tatia began to witness her mother lose everything. It first began with her not eating, then not sleeping. The constant tears and wails of grief lasted through the endless days and nights. A month into her mother's grief, had almost cost her everything she had left. Tatia began to hunt for food, since her own mother was no longer eating. Two months into the loss of her father is when the fever began. By middle of the month Tatia had lost her mother and father at the young age of 16. Tatia's mother had died from the fever and grieve. The loss of her mate, was too much to bear an accept.

In the end her own mother had given up, she had fallen into the deep dark abyss only to fall to never return.

**Klaus' POV:**  
It had been two months, two bloody months since she fled. The girl that he had watched for so long, even from a distance he admired her. She was strong, independent and strong willed. He had witnessed how she buried her father and her mother just a couple months later. Niklaus Mikaelson The Monster King had fallen for a human. Even if the villagers named him The Monster King, he admired the young woman.

Niklaus sits down as he looked in the early lights of the morning dawn. He had done many things in his vampire life that he never regretted, but the way he treated Tatia Petrova and forcing her to turn against her will was something he didn't think twice about, it was a mere reaction at the time. But as he sat here, he was thinking of something he never would do, and that would to go after Tatia and bring her back to him. In a way he was sorry, but he was Niklaus Mikaelson he never apologized for anything. He would need his brother Elijah and his best men to hunt and track her down.

"Elijah..."

Niklaus bellows loudly. He was growing rather impatient, he needed her back as soon as possible. He needed to make sure she was safe and taken care of. She was something he never should of let go. He remembers how taken back he was when her palm made contact with his face. He was surprised even aroused how tough she really was. No human let alone a woman had ever challenged him like that EVER! He was in shock when Tatia made her attempting escape. Only to be drawn out of it later to find one of the maids dead downstairs. The blood had sent him into a frenzy, he lost control as he killed every last remaining human he had. The bloodlust had taken control over his mind even him completely. Niklaus remembers how his brother Elijah had followed and cleaned up his messes. The bodies that he left scattered in his wake. He ransacked village after village in hopes to find her never succeeding. After a month Niklaus had given up that he would get Tatia back within this lifetime. He had lost hope centuries ago. His humanity lost to the darkness as if it never truly existed.

Elijah comes barging through the double doors with a grin upon his face.

"Niklaus...brother I have news you might like to hear."

Niklaus had been looking out the window this whole time lost in his thoughts.

"Whatever it is brother, can't it wait till later?"

"I'm afraid not Niklaus." Elijah says.

Niklaus sighs loudly as he stands up and turns his head. His eyes meeting those of his older brother. Niklaus' face was like looking death in the face. He had flipped the switch of his emotions when he lost the girl named Tatia.

"Well then what is it Elijah that it cannot wait?"

Niklaus searches the face of his eldest brother only to see the face of a battle won instead of loss. With a tilt of his head Niklaus wonders what is really going.

"Niklaus, brother. We found her..."

A few men come from behind Elijah carrying the body of woman that Niklaus did nt recognize. It couldn't be, after all this time could their be a light found within the darkness of immortality? Niklaus slowly carried himself over to the guards and pushed back the matted hair that covered the woman's face. Her body was covered in dirt, blood and mud. Her clothes torn and worn as she had lost touch with the human world.

A few gasps are heard as the woman's face is revealed. It was her. Tatia Petrova had returned to him Niklaus Mikaelson, but as a desiccated vampire. She was beyond recognizable.

* * *

**I will post a new chapter if I get 10 reviews. Review are love and help motivate me. Please share and spread the word of me. Thanks**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note: Not for sure if I will continue this story for awhile. I have other Klaus & Tatia stories that I have come up with. A few that include Elijah as well. I'm still new to this story publishing thing and I've noticed a few grammar and errors in this story. Let me know If I should this story or not. I want to hear what you guys think most of all. Should I do a story with Klaus/Elena/Elijah or what?**

**Drop me a review or PM personally. I would love to hear what you guys think. **


End file.
